User talk:Nbajammer
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Nbajammer/Sig page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Teridax122 (Talk) 05:38, March 25, 2013. I'm not that easy to get rid of :I am going to spell it out for you in Wikia's own words. With regards to blocking a problematic user, "Nbajammer is allowed to block you on any wikia he is an admin. If he thinks it's best for that wikia and community, then he can ban.. and for any length of time he thinks is best." To quote myself in a discussion with Digi last night: "RangerWiki is not best served by someone insisting that admins do not set or enforce rules. It is not best served by someone who feels that his edits are the way things should be. And it certainly isn't by someone who thinks it's acceptable behavior to mouth off to an administrator.". In short, RangerWiki is my wiki - I am one of several admins there, all of whom set and enforce the rules. We cannot, and will not, relax the rules because you're dissatisfied with them. When you come into our "house", you will follow its rules. When I come into yours, I will follow its rules. Disagreeing with our rules or how we do things does NOT make your harassment acceptable. It also does not change our rules. If I were to relax the rules for you, then I would have to relax them for everyone. Suddenly there would be no rules whatsoever. Your behavior there is outright harassment. You are trying to twist and turn wikia's policies to say exactly what you want them to in hopes that I will bite and change the rules. Not going to happen. I do not bow down to challenges of authority. I did not do it pre-adminning to another problematic user. I did not do it as an admin to a very problematic ex-user. And I will not do it to you, either. If I were to talk to my boss the way you have been me, I would be fired. As an administrator I have a further duty to RangerWiki to ensure that other users do not attempt this same pattern of behavior. That means them seeing that if they whine over a rule, it won't get changed. Sorry - that's being a responsible administrator not an abusive one. So if you have no intention of abiding by our rules on our wiki, simply stay away from it. Since you have established that you refuse to follow its rules, I have made certain you will stay away. Our rules are not up for debate or discussion. In fact, I didn't even write 99.99% of them. The only "rule" I wrote was with regards to off-topic posts in the forum. Therefore, the very same rules I am enforcing on you are the same ones I myself had to abide by. And I had no problem following the rules. Why you do, we may never know. :You have the right to speak up, and I have the right to say no. I can take that away from you because I set and enforce the rules. If you do not like my rules, you may start your own power rangers wiki and do whatever you want with it. Wikia trusts us to enforce their principles, yes, and one of those is to set the rules as we see fit and enforce them. If you do not like them, too bad. I even quoted a Wikia representative to you. I take it that's not even good enough for you? Wikia does not tell us how to run our wikis. They simply tell us what they would like to see. So as long as you intend to fight authority, you will be kept off RangerWiki. Do you understand? I will NOT relax the rules for you. I will not CHANGE the rules for you. I will NOT let you do as you damn well please on our wiki in violation of its policies. You can do whatever you want on Ultra Wiki because you are an admin here - just as I can on RangerWiki as I am an admin there. You would do well to stop fighting authority and follow our rules while on our wiki - or simply don't go there. The choice ultimately is yours. :We did assume good faith - at first. You quickly proved that you're willing to ride roughshod over the opinions of wiki staff. That's why you got blocked, and your attitude is why you're never welcome back. Our rules, unfortunately, DO abide by wikia's policies, and we've enforced them multiple times - but you're treating tips as rules when they clearly aren't. You say that "not that you have to follow word for word on his tips but it should be an important guild line.". Thank you for negating your argument for me. You're right, it is a guideline. And it is around that which we base our rules, up to and including not to intimidate or harass another user. When you do it to an admin such as myself, it is many times worse. When I told you no, that should have been the end of it. But "no" wasn't good enough for you. You had several chances to back off without repurcussions, but you continued pressing your way as THE way, and with attitude no less. As Digifiend said, that is what got you blocked. RangerWiki is not a democracy. It never was, and it never will be. So when I told you it is not a mistake, that should be that. In short, you messed up on two accounts: 1) You should have accepted that it wasn't how we do things when I not only told you so, but gave you suggestions on how you could help the wiki through your editing only to have you throw my authority in my face because you didn't agree with how we do things. On our wiki, we do things our way and according to our rules - which are written by its staff, including myself. 2)I can guarantee you that you would expect me to abide by your rules should I ever desire to edit Ultra Wiki, so why should we expect any less of you on RangerWiki? You do not rebel against authority by saying this is what Wikia wants. We're aware of what they want, but that doesn't mean they're going to get it. You just said what I've been saying the last 12 hours - it's a guideline. Therefore it is not the rules, as you have been claiming. As Digifiend states we assumed good faith in that your original edits were made unintentionally and that you would take my feedback to heart and change how you go about editing. Unfortunately, we all know you didn't do that, opting instead to harass me into trying to get your way on our wiki. And until you agree to abide by our rules unconditionally, I will not even consider lifting or reducing your block. Our turf, our rules. Simple as that. You would expect no less of me on UltraWiki. Why did you blocked me from Kikaider wiki I didn't do anything to get blocked, and I didn't upload illegal photos in metal hero wiki (B-Fighterfan (talk) 22:08, June 6, 2014 (UTC)) Don't remove messages :It's vandalism when a user has been told by myself, other users, and Wikia not to do it. He's been told time and time again not to contact me. I have previously made that clear on here before. If he contacts me again, it will be removed and it will be removed as the vandalism that it is. :The fact is, my issues with him are not from this wiki. Nonetheless, I have made it clear that I expect him not to contact me again. I will not drag his rule violations from my wikis to yours - I will, however, expect that my previous request that he not contact me to be honored. He has been told by myself, other users, and Wikia not to be in contact with me. He continues to do so in violation of that, which makes it unwanted contact/harassment. The fact that it is subsequently being placed on my personal space (user page and/or wall) makes it vandalism. Thus, his posts on my wall are vandalism and will be removed accordingly. Do I make myself clear? We will not be reconsidering his banning. We will not do it however many times he were to ask. We will not do it no matter how many times someone else asks on his behalf. I am responsible for my wikis, multiples rules for which he has violated (spanning multiple wikis) culminating in his permanent bans from all of them. Instead of acting like a mature user, upon being denied an appeal per our policies, he has continued to harass myself in an attempt to get his bans overturned as opposed to accepting the fact he was punished for his behavior. I don't care if you don't mind that he edits this wiki. I don't care if he does either - as long as it is not within my userspace. This means he is to honor my oft-repeated request not to be contacted regarding his blocks. I will continue to remove his posts if he continues to harass me. I will be monitoring the way you handle this situation. I expect that my yet-again-repeated request will be honored. If it is not, I will continue to remove his posts for the vandalism that they are. If you do not want them to be removed, then I highly suggest you silence the user in question. I am not here to police your wiki. However, I am also not here to be a punching bag for a user who cannot comprehend what the word "no" means, or who clearly does not understand the meaning of the phrases "appeals will not be considered" and "Do not contact me about your blocks because they will not be lifted.". I will keep my wikis' business off yours as a matter of courtesy which I carry myself with - in return I want you to honor my request. I have already had to correct Teridax on incorrect administrative means, I don't think I should have to you as well. In closing, I will say this one more time - I will be monitoring the way you handle this situation. :Thank you for proving my point correct. He is defacing my Message Wall on this wiki against the will of its owner (me, as it is my Message Wall and not someone else's), for the purpose of being offensive (doing something he knows is not wanted and has been told not to do) and nonsensical (he has already been told the blocks will not be lifted, continuing to bother someone does not change that - something else he has been repeatedly told). Therefore it is vandalism, and it will continue to be removed as such should it continue to happen. Though I am not obligated to prove anything to you because the situation did not occur here, you have defined the very reason why he will remain blocked permanently. He has harassed myself, Digi, and Digifiend across a minimum of 5 wikis plus the 2 he performed his rule violations on, for a total of 7 wikis. As you quoted, "will probably result in them getting annoyed and therefore keeping the block". Therefore yes he has harassed, continues to harass, and I expect to use Ultra wiki whenever I so choose without needing to endure further harassment from a user who even Wikia has told not to contact me. Because B-Fighterfan has violated the rules several times (with the penalty getting stiffer each time), violated Wikia's Terms of Use, and violated US copyright law, he was permanently banned. Our policy is that in cases such as his, there are no grounds for appeal. He was made perfectly clear of this multiple times. Continuing to try to harass us will not get his blocks lifted. If you are going to threaten to ban me for removing vandalism, our hub will gladly remove you from it, and you will be permanently banned for contributing to the harassment. Furthermore, banning me from Ultra Wiki does no good to you as I do not visit your wiki except for official hub business, therefore you will not be harming me. Therefore I suggest you take care of the situation as has been requested of you before I have to do so. Failure to do so will have further consequences. So you aren't going to steal the screen shots, stats and histories of all the monsters I've uploaded to this wiki. Good to know. :I agree. That is good to know that we don't do that. Well, it seems I getting this all confused. I have two sides of the story going on, and it's ticking me off even more. I sound like a giant arse for accussing anyone, but you can understand why I'm so defensive of this wiki when I added a bunch of unknown monsters from other Tsuburaya series to it, like the Fireman, Mirrorman, and Jumborg Ace kaiju. Sorry for being so jerkish to you, Nbajammer, I shouldn't jump onto sides I don't know the full story of. :Unfortunately, you already opened a huge can of worms. I appreciate you realizing you didn't have all the facts, but as you can see from your blog post you realized it too late. So... What's this about an Ultraman Wiki now? http://ultraseries.wikia.com/wiki/Ultraman_Wiki Just out of curiosity... Goji73 (talk) 23:22, September 2, 2014 (UTC) This wiki made a stink a few too many times, so it was removed from the Toku Hub, home of Kamen Rider, Sentai and others. Me, being the dumb that I am, I heard from someone that they were stealing things, wasn't the case, and probably contributed more to this wiki being not allowed back into the hub. That's the new Ultraman wiki now. :After an incident with an admin of this wiki on our wiki, he brought the drama here where he is an admin and I am not (see above) - since that time, we have had multiple problems dealing with staff here who have, at times, taken it upon their will to tell us at the Tokupedia Hub how to run our wikis and how to do things, all while distancing themselves from the alliance they said they were a proud part of. We developed that wiki some time back in case there were further issues with Ultra Wiki that would cause them to have to be expelled from the hub and, after the founder of this wiki went about matters the wrong way without gathering all the proper facts, he went off on us about it - causing Ultra Wiki to be expelled from the hub and replaced by this wiki you link to above. This wiki (linked above) is owned and managed by the Tokupedia Hub on its own rules, the very same rules editors follow on RangerWiki and Kamen Rider Wiki and all of our other wikis. Any editor who is not blocked is welcome to edit there, if they so choose. :I hope, one day, to be let back into the Tokupedia Wiki and others I've been blocked from, but it's not looking to good. It sucks, I feel really bad and want to contribute to them now more than ever, but I can't. Lamango (talk) 23:32, September 2, 2014 (UTC) ::Ultra Wiki will not be let back in the hub because of the poor history with us. However, if you are genuinely sorry for jumping the gun, I might be willing to discuss your block. Privately, of course. ::I am willing to discuss it, I don't hold grudges, like I said in my blog, and I don't like to be the cause of drama. Hit me up on either here or WikiZilla. Lamango (talk) 23:46, September 2, 2014 (UTC) Another question Who are the admins of the other Ultraman Wiki?Goji73 (talk) 00:59, September 3, 2014 (UTC) :Myself, Digi, Digifiend, and Aldo The Fox.